Circus
by XxAlphaSterekXx
Summary: Chase Davenport, shy and insecure, has finally agreed to perform. He is a triple threat, a dancer, actor and singer. All part of the Davenport circus. When Adam James, the son of a poor pottery maker gets a job there, he falls in love. (Boyxboy, full summery inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **

**Chase Davenport, shy and insecure, has finally agreed to perform. He is a triple threat, a dancer, actor and singer. All part of the Davenport circus. When Adam James, the son of a poor pottery maker gets a job there, he falls in love. Can Adam be the new love for Chase as he does dangerous stunts, has a dangerous stalker, and an over-protective father to deal with? Or will their love be another heart-break love song?  
**

**Warnings:/ GAY LOVE. **

**Story title: Circus **

**Chapter title: Introduction**

**Word count: 626**

**AUTHOR NOTE:/ Hope you guys like this as much as you like: ''Welcome to my teenage life'' If you haven't read that story, go check it out! This is a new story that was inspired by a Britney Spears song called: ''Circus'' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except my OC's. I also do not own the story title, nor the people who play the people.**

** R&R. reviews are always excepted, and if you want me to do another story, PM me some ideas that you want for Chase/Adam. Or if you like BTR, Kogan/Jarlos because I like those only, If you like Teen Wolf, Sterek, If you like Good luck charlie, PJ/Spencer, thats cool, and if you like, Shake It Up, Ty/Deuce, Deuce/Rocky, Rocky/CeCe, Etc, etc. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

Chase's POV:

There are two kinds of people in our world. The one's who entertain, and the one's who observe. For me, I'm an observer. I have talent, but I don't much experience in performing _for _people. I can dance, sing and act. My kind are called _a triple threat. _But I'm to shy and insecure to do anything for it. Plus I'm gay, so not many people would hire me.

My father, Donald Davenport, owns the most famous circus in Dolly City **(I forgot where they lived, so..yup!) **and we live in a giant traveling bus with performers, animals and our own family. My sister, Bree, Is a Lion Tamer. Yup, she's the oldest in the family, and has the most experience with Lion since she used to work at some lion place in the zoo. My younger step-brother, Leo, is a Juggler. He's only 15, so he juggles for the younger kids cause the other stuff is _to dangerous _as Tasha, our step-mother said.

Tasha, is our manager, she gets us booked in every city we go to, and my father is the ringleader. Me, well, like I said, to insecure and shy to do anything, so I sit and watch everyone entertain, while I observe. My siblings, and other fellow performers are the only ones who see me practice singing, dancing and acting.

If saw what I was practicing now, you'd be impressed.

I was singing a new song, ''Warrior'' By: Ke$ha, and was dancing to it. I was lost in the music, singing my heart out in my empty trailer while they were performing. I was imagining my outfit, the crowd, and the background dancers.

My dream, wearing the most sexiest clothing, doing the most mouth-watering moves, having everyone cheer and my background dancers not daring to mess me up, all of my friends and family proud of me.

My voice got louder and my heart thumped as I danced in the empty room, doing the most sexiest moves, pretending my teddy bears were a crowd.

But all things come to an end.

I did a swift move at the end, breathing hard as I fell to the ground, my legs tucked underneath me and my arms in the air. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, before falling back. I did it. I did the most hardest moves alive.

And no one was here to see it.

At least that's what I thought. I heard clapping and whistling and I snapped my upper body up, staring at the performers who just got back. My family and friends were watching me.

I scrambled up, staring a my father and step-mother as they smirked. ''Well,'' I started, crossing my small arms over the tight girl sweater I was wearing. The sides of the shoulders fell, showing my pale, sweaty skin. ''You weren't supposed to see that...''

Bree ran to me and slapped me. ''OW!'' ''That is for not performing!'' She snapped, tossing her braid over her shoulder. I sighed. ''You know we would lose customers if I was performing.'' Leo ran up to me and pinched me.

I whined, rubbing the spot he pinched. ''Dumbass, we would have MORE.'' He said, smacking the back of my head.

''Chase.'' I looked to my father. ''You've been ready, you have to perform.'' I bit my lip and looked at everyone who was staring. I sighed and nodded. ''I'm ready. I'll perform.'' Everyone cheered, running and picking me up.

Now, If I knew what I would be signing up for, I wouldn't have agreed. But when your a wanted circus act, who can't say no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 963**

**Chapter title: Practice**

**Author note:/ Working on that Sterek fanfic for who reviewed it :3 This chappy introduces Adam! yay! R&R! ^.^ Also, WHO CAN'T WAIT TILL LAB RATS START!? I've been thinking, and I decided to called Adam and chase: Adase. Maybe, Chadam. Yeah. That sounds better ^.^ muhahaha! Love you :p**

* * *

Adam's POV:

I ran. Ran with a huge smile. ''DAD!'' I yelled, running into the ratty village house normal people would call under rated, but this is huge compared to what we lived in last month. It was small, sure, but still, it was better than nothing. ''WHOA!'' My dad stopped me from running into him and stared at me weirdly.

My dad was slightly taller than me, with grey hair and warm, inviting brown eyes. He was strict sure, but he was still a good guy. I grinned widely. ''Dad, I have an idea to get money!'' I said, bouncing from foot to foot. He glared and I calmed down. ''This better not be stupid.'' I sighed. ''You think everything is stupid.'' He raised a brow. ''Okay, my _ideas _are dumb.'' I said crossing my arms.

It's true, every time I come up with a way to make money it's _stupid _or _impossible. _This time it'll be different. Every time I've tried, I haven't gotten any money. Have let my father down. This time it's serious. It's going to happen. ''Dad, remember when I was little, and you took me to see the Davenport Circus?'' A horrified expression crossed his features.

''No. absolutely not.'' I groaned. ''But dad, they need more dancers and tightrope walkers and singers and- and-'' ''NO.'' I sighed and groaned. My mind searched for reasons to try to convince him to let me audition. I smirked and looked back at my dad who was growling at the window.

''Little pansy's.'' I looked out and saw a beautiful boy in tights and a pink sweater that hung off his shoulders and a white tank-top under it, and he was wearing dancing shoes. His hair was a creamy brown, and every time he twirled, I saw some of his features. Pink, gentle looking lips. And his flexible figure, sure he had some muscles, but not that much.

A girl about his age, was sitting on the ground, clapping and has a stern look on her face. ''Chase! Com'on!'' I heard her screech loudly through the thin glass. ''Dad, you know I'm gay..'' I said as we back away from the window. My father scoffed. ''He's not just any kid. He's Davenport's kid.'' I tilted my head in confusion.

My father blushed, growling slightly. ''He- His father was uh, he stole my boyfriend in about 11th grade. He was a handsome man, bet he is all buff and tough now. But, that kid..'' He looked out the window. ''Looks exactly like him.'' He turned towards me. ''No secret Davenport is Bi, but he leans more to the girls. But,'' He looked the boy, Chase as he did a backflip and landed with one foot in front of him, before swinging it and pulling it up behind his back, standing on one leg, back arched and the other leg completely straight.

''He...'' My father bit his lip. ''Is something special. Most boys go running to him I bet. Triple threat like his father. Listen here, you can't go waltz into that big ol' red and white Circus tent without a trainer.'' I stared at him. ''But dad-'' He held up a hand and smirked. ''That's why...'' He walked towards one of the unpack boxes and brought out a rope, a baton, and a balancing stick. ''I'm going to teach you.''

* * *

''Breathe.'' I bit my lip and balanced myself as I took deep breaths. My dad turned up the stereo, piano and a upbeat tempo blasting through the stereo. ''Hall Of Fame'' By The Script and will. i. am filled the air as I closed my eyes and starting walking slowly and carefully on the tightrope.

''Remember, breathe and pay no attention. Let your body do it all!'' My father said. I inhaled, my strong chest rising before I took a couple more steps. ''You have to do some stunts, com'on, you can do it!'' I opened my eyes and leaned down, grabbing the tightrope, body in air before twisting, next thing i knew, my body was falling, twisting and I was up again.

''Adam!'' I looked to my dad who had a huge, proud grin on his face. ''How...did you do that?'' He asked. ''I...Don't know.'' He smiled. ''Your ready.

* * *

Chase's POV:

''Chase.'' I turned towards Bree. ''You okay?'' I smiled. She was wearing her Lion Tamer outfit, a dress red tuxedo with black tights, dance shoes, and a tall black hat. Her long brown hair was crled, and she had blue eye-shadow with bright red lipstick and blush on. Unlike her, I wore a mini red hat with a see through red cloth hanging in my right eye, a tight purple vest, no under shirt and a red and white striped tights and ballerina shoes. Tasha forced me to wear black eyeliner to make my _eyes pop _as she put it. And peach lip gloss.

It tastes good, not gonna lie.

''I feel stupid.'' She chuckled. ''I bet all boys will be _drooling!'' _I scoffed. ''Your the one who suggested me singing 'Circus' Britney Spears? Seriously?'' Bree laughed evilly. ''I can't wait to see everyone's face!'' I scoffed. ''We're only performing before auditioning people.'' I told her.

Dad said that I should get some practice, and since we need more crew members because the others well...fell off a tightrope? And another got eaten by a lion...yeah a Circus is dangerous. ''Wanna see our people, we're allowed to look you know. I sighed. ''No. It'll make my stomach queasy.''

''Well, we're on soon.''

I hope I don't throw up.


End file.
